For example, a vehicle door mirror device is configured so that an angle of a mirror surface of a mirror arranged in an opening of a mirror housing can be adjusted vertically and horizontally by operating a switch arranged near a driver's seat in the vehicle interior.
As a conventional mirror surface angle adjusting device, there has been proposed one in which, a bracket for fitting a mirror housing to a door, and a mirror surface angle adjusting drive unit that houses a driving section (motor, a worm wheel gear, and the like) that adjusts an angle of a mirror surface, are assembled in a two-piece type case like a wafer cake (a hamburger) in separate lines, after which the mirror surface angle adjusting drive unit is assembled to the bracket (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
On the other hand, such a mirror surface angle adjusting device has been recently devised that can detect an angle of a mirror surface set by the mirror surface angle adjusting device by a position detecting unit, and stores the angle of the mirror surface set for each driver beforehand in a storage unit, and when one is selected from the stored plurality of angles of the mirror surface, automatic adjustment to the selected angle of the mirror surface is performed.
Therefore, there have been proposed, as the mirror surface angle adjusting device, (1) one in which a position detecting unit is unitized separately from a mirror surface angle adjusting unit and attached to the mirror surface angle adjusting unit (for example, refer to Patent Document 2), (2) one in which a position detecting unit is built into a mirror surface angle adjusting unit together with an angle adjusting unit (for example, refer to Patent Document 3), and (3) one in which a position detecting unit is assembled in an angle adjusting unit of a mirror surface angle adjusting unit (for example, refer to Patent Document 4).
Moreover, as a conventional mirror surface angle adjusting device, there has been proposed one in which there is provided a mirror surface angle adjusting unit attached to a bracket, a pivot plate tiltably attached to a front holder, and a mirror attached to the pivot plate, and a pivot section that tiltably connects the front holder and the pivot plate is threadably mounted so as not to come off (for example, refer to Patent Document 5).
As an assembly procedure of the conventional mirror surface angle adjusting device configured as described above, the mirror surface angle adjusting unit is assembled beforehand, the mirror surface angle adjusting unit is attached to the bracket, and the pivot plate is attached to the mirror surface angle adjusting unit. Furthermore, at the time of assembling the mirror surface angle adjusting unit, a drive member is positioned and housed in a rear holder provided with a drive-member positioning rib, and the front holder is placed thereon from above, to connect the rear holder and the front holder together.